


Not Alone Anymore

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: When Barbara is off sick, Tommy is not convinced.  A post series fic inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _During the show's run we never heard what happened to Mrs. Havers so, for this fic, I'm assuming that she is still alive and still in the care home at the end of the series,_

My hand flew to my stinging cheek as I bit back tears.

“I don’t know who you are, but I want my son. Where’s Terry?”

“Mum, Terry can’t be here, he died, you know that.”

“Liar! Get out!”

~*~

I examined my face in the mirror, grimacing at the bruise that had developed overnight. There was no way I could go to work looking like this. Grabbing my phone, I sent Tommy a text.

‘Won’t be in today… terrible headache… sorry.’

~*~

I’d tried calling Barbara a few times during the day, but it always went to voicemail. I was worried about her. It wasn’t like her to take time off. If no one had been murdered by five I was going to call round and check on her.

Fortunately, the criminal fraternity of London cooperated with me, and at five-thirty I was knocking on the front door of Barbara’s flat.

The door opened about an inch, “hello?”

“Barbara, it’s me, I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m fine, honestly Sir, it’s just a headache.”

The way she was behaving made my worry crank up a notch.

“Have you taken something for your head?”

“Yes.”

“Barbara, what’s really going on here?”

“I told you Sir; I’ve got a…”

“I know, a headache, you said. Well, excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“I’m not leaving until I see you.”

She went to close the door, but I stopped it with my body weight.

“Sir!”

She stumbled and I fell through the door. Steadying myself, I looked at her, and immediately noticed the bruise on her face.

“That’s one very unusual headache symptom.”

She covered her face, but not before I saw the tears welling in her eyes. Closing the door, I moved to stand in front of her, my hands resting on her shoulders.

“What happened Barbara.”

“My mum… she wanted Terry.”

I guided her over to the couch. As she sat, I knelt at her feet.

“I don’t understand.”

“I went to visit Mum. She didn’t recognise me and wanted Terry, and when I tried to explain that he had died, she called me a liar. I know she can’t help it, that it’s the dementia, but that doesn’t stop it from hurting.”

“And not just physically. You should have called me Barbara; I would have come over.”

“You’ve got far better things to do with your time than run around after me and my car crash of a family.”

“You’re my friend Barbara, and friends take care of each other.”

She sniffed, “I’m sorry, I’m just used to taking care of things by myself.”

“Which you don’t have to do now, because I’m here.”

Wiping her eyes, she smiled weakly at me. “Takes a bit of getting used to.”

“Well, get used to it, because you’re not alone anymore.”


End file.
